


She's Gone

by mindlessdisorder



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, talk of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindlessdisorder/pseuds/mindlessdisorder
Summary: Waverly had lost a part of herself a long time ago, and she was still trying to numb the pain. Could a certain red-head officer help to find her real self again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oh here we go. i'm super excited for this fic, i have a lot of ideas for it.  
> anyways, thank you all so much for reading, it really means a lot :)  
> tumblr: mindlessdisorder

“Waverly Earp,” the boy Waverly had been trying to avoid all night called, a smirk plastered on his face. She couldn’t stand Champ Hardy and he somehow couldn’t pick up on it.

“Champ,” she growled with as much distaste as she could muster. Her tone didn’t stop him from sliding right beside her in the crowded club. She had managed to find an empty seat at the bar to finally sit down and now she was being harassed by Champ Hardy. Again.

“Dance with me, baby,” He smiled, running his clammy hand up Waverly’s thigh. She didn’t know if it was because she was so desperate or just because of the amount of alcohol in her system, but she wasn’t completely repulsed by Champ tonight.

“No,” she sighed, but she knew she was eventually going to give in. She downed the rest of her drink in an attempt to make it easier.

“I know you want to.”

Waverly rolled her eyes. He wasn’t going to stop until she agreed. “Fine.”

Waverly had enough to drink to at least get into the music that was booming through the club. She could feel Champ hard against her, but at this point she didn’t care. He wasn’t being a dick and she could barely hear anything over the music. Plus, he was a good enough dancer.

She felt the voice in her head telling her to stop, that this was dangerous, that he would hurt her. It had happened before, why not again?

Waverly ground her hips back onto Champ’s, ignoring that voice in her head. She felt his rough hands make their way underneath her dress. She had taken a few shots before going to dance with him, and she was past drunk. She couldn’t care less about who was dancing with her. She just needed to let off some steam.

“You look so good like this,” Champ’s hot breath hit her neck, causing a shiver to go down her spine. Not a good shiver. If he hadn’t of said anything, she probably would have gone home with him. She really just wanted someone’s body and it probably would have been Champ’s. They had slept together a few times in the past, only when Waverly was really drunk. She could barely handle him when she was sober.

Waverly tried to move away from Champ so she could find someone else to dance with, but his grip was tight of her hips. She instantly grew tense, memories flooding her mind.

“Champ,” she warned, bringing her hands down on top of his in an attempt to remove them. He kept his hold firm, pulling Waverly back into him. She was scared, now.

“You’re not going anywhere. We’re having fun,” he slurred, placing a wet kiss on Waverly’s exposed shoulder. She knew it was a mistake dancing with Champ. Her heart started beating faster, her mind going blank. She was scared.

“Champ, let go of me.”

“Come on, baby,” Waverly tried to pull away, this time harder. Champ’s nails dug into her hips harshly causing her to hiss in pain.

“She asked you to let her go,” Waverly didn’t recognize the voice and she couldn’t see past Champ. She thanked whoever had said that internally. She didn’t know if she had the energy to get away from Champ by herself.

“Stay out of this,” Champ tried to push the woman away, finally letting Waverly go. She quickly stepped away from him so he couldn’t grab onto her again.  
Waverly could now see the woman who had saved her. She was gorgeous. A few inches taller than Waverly, short red hair falling just above her shoulders, and the most beautiful brown eyes Waverly had ever seen.

“Fucking bitch,” Waverly heard Champ mutter, storming off to find someone else to harass.

“Are you okay?” the woman brought Waverly back to reality, a worried look in her eyes.

“Yeah, thank you. He can get pretty handsy,” Waverly said, avoiding the taller woman’s eyes. She kept as much emotion out of her words as she could. She couldn’t risk being vulnerable.

“So I saw,” the woman smiled, showing off her dimples. “I’m Nicole. Nicole Haught,” she added, holding out her hand for Waverly to shake.

“Waverly Earp,” the shorter girl shook her hand, waiting for her expression to change at the sound of her last name. This town didn’t like the Earps, it never had.

“Nice to meet you, Waverly Earp,” Nicole said Waverly’s last name like it was… normal.

“You’re not from Purgatory, are you?” Waverly said without thinking, curiosity getting the best of her. No one from Purgatory would be this nice to her after finding out she was an Earp. She ignored her pounding heart.

“No, I’m not. How’d you know?”

“I can just tell,” Waverly lied. She wasn’t in the mood to explain why the town she had lived in her whole life hated her family. She figured Nicole wouldn’t care anyways.

“Can I buy you another drink?” Nicole offered sweetly. Waverly was about to decline, but she could use another. Maybe she could see if Nicole was safe, if she was okay to be around.

“Sure.”

Nicole led them back over to the bar, flagging the bartender down.

“What’re you drinking?” Nicole asked, turning to face Waverly.

“Whiskey,” Waverly replied dryly. She didn’t feel like being flirty or really feeling anything at all. Nicole nodded, telling the bartender and handing him her card. She handed Waverly the glass, who quickly downed it, grimacing at the burning feeling in her throat.

“What brought you to Purgatory?” she asked, trying to start some small talk. She didn’t want Nicole to know she was struggling with her thoughts. Nicole sat down next to her on one of the couches in the back of the club.

“Work. I’m a cop,” Nicole said, watching Waverly. She seemed hurt, drained.

“Really?” Waverly said, lacking interest. Maybe it wasn’t worth trying to get to Nicole. She seemed like the girlfriend type, and Waverly was scared of that. But maybe Waverly needed someone like that. She didn’t know nor did she really care in that moment.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Nicole asked, the same worry in her eyes from when she had gotten Champ to let go of Waverly.

“No, but why should you care? You just met me,” Waverly stated, a bite at the end of her words. She didn’t care if they hurt Nicole, she was done worrying about other people’s feelings. Maybe that was the alcohol talking again.

“I don’t know, you intrigue me,” Nicole said somewhat to herself, studying the other girl. Waverly didn’t like the way Nicole looked at her. It was like she was important, like she meant something. It was a foreign feeling to the brunette.

Waverly didn’t respond to what Nicole said, she just looked at her. She was being judgy, she knew that, but she was so far gone and so drained that she didn’t care. This woman she barely knew was showing her more kindness than almost anyone had in her whole life.

“Will you take me home?” Waverly asked suddenly, still looking at Nicole. She didn’t need to go home, she would actually rather stay but she wanted to figure out Nicole. Figure out why she was being this nice. There must have been a reason behind it, no one was that nice for no reason.

Waverly knew that she was confusing the taller girl. She didn’t really care how she came off right now. She just wanted to know why Nicole wasn’t being an asshole.

“Oh, uh, yeah,” Nicole stammered, confusion crossing her face once again. Waverly got up, nearly falling on Nicole as she lost her balance. She was really drunk. Nicole caught her easily, wrapping an arm around her waist as she helped her out of the club.

“You have strong arms,” Waverly stated as Nicole helped her into the passenger side of her truck. Nicole felt herself blush at the words. This girl had an affect on her she hadn’t felt in a really long time and it excited her. Waverly knew there was a lack of emotion behind her words. It was more of a fact to her.

“Thank you,” she laughed, gaining back the confidence she had been showing all night. She quickly got into the driver’s seat, starting up the truck. “Where do you live?”

“I don’t want to go home.”

Nicole knew that Waverly should probably go back to her own house but she had a feeling there was a reason why she was avoiding it. She decided to let Waverly stay at her house, considering it was the safest option.

Pulling up to her house, Nicole glanced at Waverly who was curled up on the seat, fast asleep. She noticed how peaceful the other girl was when she slept. It was amazing compared to the hard expression she had been wearing in the club. She almost looked… scared. Something that had been carefully hidden behind her harsh exterior.

“Waverly,” Nicole tried, rubbing the other girl’s arm gently in an attempt to wake her up. Waverly shifted, one of her feet falling out from under her, causing her to wake up. Nicole watched as that peaceful expression was instantly replaced with a hard expression. She was impressed with Waverly’s ability to hide almost everything.

“We’re here,” she told Waverly, motioning to the building in front of them.

\------

“You can take the bed, I’ll sleep out here on the couch,” Nicole told Waverly, flicking on the light switch, illuminating her apartment. Waverly scanned the room. She wasn’t threatened by anything immediately which made her relax slightly. She bent down and took off her heels, throwing them to the side.

“Do you want some water?” Nicole called from the kitchen. Waverly didn’t answer, walking around the apartment, looking for anything that might make her want to leave. She could never be too careful. She didn’t find anything that scared her or made her nervous. Maybe Nicole was safe.

“Waverly?” Nicole called her name again after not getting a response. Waverly turned to her this time, looking at Nicole. She looked prettier now that they were out of the club. Maybe she could trust Nicole.

“Sorry,” she said, turning back to look at the pictures she had been eyeing before Nicole called her. Most of them were of Nicole as a kid which didn’t particularly interest Waverly. There were a few of her and some friends, but none of them looked dangerous. Waverly relaxed a little bit.

“You’re odd, you know that?” Nicole chuckled, her words soft, not meant to be hurtful. Waverly’s lips lifted into a slight smile, eyes still scanning over the pictures. Maybe Nicole was just nice.

“Yeah, I know,” she replied simply, finally turning to Nicole who had sat down on the couch, watching Waverly. “Can I have some of your clothes?”

“Oh, yeah, I’ll get some for you,” Nicole said, leaving Waverly alone as she went to get something for her to sleep in. Waverly knew there was a gun in this apartment, Nicole was a cop. That made her tense up a bit, but she reminded herself that cops were the good ones. She still couldn’t let herself get too comfortable.

Waverly started to get uncomfortable in her dress, pulling the tight fabric away from her body. Proving to be useless, she took it off, leaving her in only her underwear. She didn’t care if Nicole saw her, she barely had any shame left.

“I got you some shor- Jesus Christ,” Nicole choked, turning around quickly when she saw Waverly basically naked in her living room. She was already attracted to this woman, and now this?

“My dress was uncomfortable so I took it off.”

“Makes sense,” Nicole laughed awkwardly, turning back around so she could give Waverly her clothes to sleep in. The shorter girl made no attempt to cover herself up, just watched Nicole make her way over.

Her body was flawless, to say the least. Nicole noticed a few scars here and there, bringing up curiosity again. She wanted to ask Waverly how she got them until she noticed a large bruise on her side. She was surprised Waverly had let her see it.

“Your bruise,” Nicole said out of shock. Waverly brought her hand up to the spot, gently touching it. She had almost forgotten it was there. She was so used to the dull ache all over her body.

“My dad,” Waverly breathed, her eyes glassed over. Nicole felt her heart drop. Waverly’s hard exterior and off behavior suddenly made sense. She was scared to go home, and rightfully so. Her father abused her.

“Waverly,” Nicole sighed, placing the clothes down next to her, placing her hands on the sides of Waverly’s face. She saw something in Waverly’s eyes. Fear. She was scared to be touched. Nicole quickly retracted her hands.

“I was trying to get away from that feeling tonight. I wanted someone to touch me and to not be scared,” Waverly said quietly, bringing her eyes down. Nicole felt horrible for Waverly. She wanted to hold her and allow her to let it all out.

“Why are you telling me all this?”

Waverly shrugged, meeting Nicole’s eyes. “I guess I’ve stopped caring. It barely hurts anymore.” It was a lie. She trusted Nicole for some reason unknown to her. She would never tell someone this, but Nicole just seemed so safe and Waverly had so much to drink that she just let it out.

Nicole’s heart broke. How could someone do that to their own child? She felt anger rise in her. She barely knew Waverly and she already knew all she wanted to do was protect her and take care of her.

“I guess you picked the wrong girl to take home, huh?” Waverly smiled weakly, wiping the tears she didn’t know had started falling. Nicole smiled with her. Maybe she could trust Nicole.

“I feel like I’ve known you for a long time,” Nicole said, meeting Waverly’s eyes. She knew this was dangerous, getting involved with someone so broken, so hurt, but she didn’t care. There was something special about Waverly Earp and she wanted to be around to see it.

“I feel that, too,” Waverly breathed, vulnerability laced in her words. And she did, she felt like Nicole just knew her. She was suddenly very aware that she was in her underwear in the middle of Nicole’s living room. She quickly brought her hands up to cover herself, blush creeping onto her face.

“Shit, sorry,” Nicole apologized, grabbing the clothes she had put down and handing them to Waverly.

“Thank you,” Waverly said quietly once she was finished, promting Nicole to turn back around. She really liked the way Waverly looked in her clothes. Her mind was going places it shouldn’t. She knew she shouldn't expect anything out of Waverly, she wasn’t in a good place, but Nicole just couldn’t help it. She liked her. A lot.

Nicole looked up to see Waverly staring back at her. She felt her face get red again, but Waverly didn’t look away.

“What?” Nicole laughed awkwardly, breaking the intense eye contact. Waverly kept her eyes on the taller girl.

“You’re beautiful.”

Nicole’s cheeks lit up even more, if that were possible. No one had ever had this kind of effect on her. It could have been the bluntness Waverly possessed in everything she said, but something about the girl interested Nicole beyond words.

“Thank you,” Nicole replied, a smile spreading on her face. Waverly started to move closer to her, keeping her eyes locked on Nicole’s. The movement suddenly made Nicole nervous. She had no idea what Waverly was about to do. Most of what the girl had done since the first time Nicole saw her was unpredictable.

Waverly stopped when she was inches away from Nicole’s face. She wanted to kiss Nicole, and she figured the taller girl knew that. She wanted to, but she didn’t know if she could. Being this vulnerable with this woman that she barely knew scared the shit out of her. The alcohol still very present in her system urged her to close the small space between them and bring their lips together.

“Waverly,” Nicole breathed, warning Waverly, reminding her how close they really were. She felt Nicole’s hands on her sides, holding her in place. It didn’t feel harsh or scary, Waverly figured that was a good sign. She could kiss Nicole, she see what would happen.

Nicole’s heart was beating out of her chest. She watched Waverly, a few inches away, having a battle in her head about something. She was afraid the other girl was going to kiss her, and she didn’t know if it was a good idea.

“Can I kiss you?” she asked bluntly, closing her eyes as she allowed herself to take in the way Nicole smelled. It was intoxicating.

As soon as Waverly asked her, asked if it was okay to kiss her, she couldn’t resist anymore. She had wanted to kiss Waverly all night, refraining after learning about her horrible home life. Maybe she was okay now.

“Yes,” Nicole whispered, her heart beating even faster.

Waverly brought their lips together feverishly, wrapping her arms around Nicole’s neck as she pushed herself into the other woman. Nicole let Waverly take over, allowing her to back them up until Nicole’s back hit a wall. Waverly kissed her deeply, like she was searching for something. Nicole figured she had kissed her to see if it really meant anything, if kissing someone was okay, safe.

Nicole disconnected their lips, pressing her forehead against Waverly’s, trying to calm her breathing. Waverly was good at kissing, she couldn’t deny that. But, she was worried as to why Waverly had kissed her. There was no way Waverly actually liked her, right? It was to make sure that she could kiss someone without being afraid?

“What was that for?” she asked quietly, her eyes still closed.

Waverly watched Nicole. Her eyes were still shut, and her mouth was parted slightly, her breathing heavy. Waverly thought she looked beautiful in that moment. She hadn’t felt this way in a really long time.

“I think I like you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i kind of hate this chapter and it feels rushed but whatever its fINE !   
> anyways sorry this took so long, i have finals rn.
> 
> thank you all sm for reading and i hope you enjoy this chapter !!  
> tumblr: mindlessdisorder

“You like me,” Nicole whispered to herself, keeping her eyes down as she thought. That was the last thing she expected Waverly to say. She had expected her to regret it immediately, or for it to turn into something more, something that Waverly couldn’t handle. 

“Yeah, I guess I really do,” Waverly smiled, looking up at Nicole. She hadn’t felt for someone like this for as long as she could remember. Intimacy had been the scariest thing for her and now all she wanted was to be close to Nicole. 

“I like you too.”

Waverly furrowed her brows, searching for anything in Nicole’s eyes to tell her she was lying. Her eyes were tender, real. Maybe Nicole really was safe. Maybe she wasn’t going to hurt her.

“Why don’t you lie?” Waverly asked before she could stop herself. Nicole had only been honest with her and that was such a foreign thing to Waverly. Her family had always lied to her, and she didn’t have any real friends. Not ones that actually knew the real her. Waverly figured that was her own fault, though. She didn’t even know the real her.

“What do you mean?” Nicole asked, stoking Waverly’s sides gently. Waverly liked the feeling, it didn’t scare her this time. 

“Everything you’ve said has been true. You haven’t lied to me yet,” she didn’t mean to insinuate that Nicole would lie to her later, but that was Waverly’s reality. That’s what she was used to.

“Yet,” Nicole repeated, a sadness in her eyes. Maybe pity. Waverly didn’t like pity. 

“Don’t do that. I don’t need your pity,” she sighed, pushing Nicole away slightly, bringing her eyes away from the other girl. 

“I don’t pity you, Waverly.”

Waverly scoffed, fully removing herself from Nicole’s arms. “Then what the hell was that? That look?”

“I was just repeating what you said. You think I’m going to start lying to you. You said ‘yet’,” Nicole explained, her tone calm. Waverly hated that she was this calm. 

“Get mad at me, fuck! Why are you being so nice?” she yelled, angrily running a hand through her hair. No one had ever been this kind to her, and it scared her. It scared her how easy it was for Nicole to be nice to her.

“That’s what you’re used to, isn’t it?” Nicole asked. “You’re used to being yelled at.”

Waverly hated that she was right. She hated that Nicole knew her this well after just meeting her. It wasn’t fair. She was so used to people completely hating her or acting as if she didn’t exist. She was so scared of the intimacy Nicole showed her. 

“I don’t know,” Waverly gave up, her hands falling to her sides. She still didn’t meet Nicole’s eyes. Maybe she couldn’t trust Nicole. 

“Hey, I didn’t mean to upset you,” Nicole whispered, taking Waverly’s hands in her own. The contact was odd, sending a wave of heat through Waverly’s body. She liked it. 

“It’s not your fault, you just… you scare me,” Waverly breathed, finally meeting Nicole’s eyes. Waverly watched as a small smile graced Nicole’s face, her eyes soft. 

“I scare you?” 

Waverly felt tears in her eyes. No one had ever treated her this way, been so understanding. Nicole hadn’t yelled or grabbed her. Nicole hadn’t hit her. Nicole hadn’t pushed her. Nicole was safe.

“Yes, you do,” Waverly paused, taking a deep breath. “You haven’t yelled at me yet, and that scares me. You haven’t grabbed me or hit me yet, and that scares me. So, yes, you scare me, Nicole.”

Nicole didn’t respond. She was silenced by the words that had just come out of Waverly’s mouth. She was scared of her because she   
hurting her.

“You expected me to hurt you?” Nicole didn’t mean to push Waverly, but her curiosity got the best of her. 

“Everyone hurts me,” Waverly sighed, bowing her head in shame. She didn’t want to upset Nicole, but she probably already had. She always upset people.

Waverly had been let down by everyone in her life. She had no safe space, no place where she could be herself. Nicole was that safe space, now. She let Waverly be whatever she wanted, and that scared Waverly.

“I won’t, okay?” Nicole gently brushed a piece of Waverly’s hair out of her face. It hit her then, that she had met this girl only a few hours before, and she was already telling Waverly she would never leave her. But Nicole was okay with that. She was willing to stay at Waverly’s side, give her whatever she needed. Nicole was ready to protect Waverly. “I’m not going to leave you, Waverly.”

With that, Nicole pulled the smaller girl into a hug, holding her head protectively.

Waverly felt herself tense up when Nicole hugged her. It was an unusual feeling, being held. Usually when she was this close to someone, it wasn’t a good thing. Waverly had associated closeness with pain.

“You okay?” Nicole whispered, pulling away from Waverly slightly so she could see her face. Waverly looked distraught, like she was trying to make a decision. 

“You hold me, but…” the smaller girl trailed off, her mind all over the place. “It doesn’t hurt. You don’t grab me, you don’t-” Waverly cut herself off with a loud sob, her hand quickly coming up to cover her mouth. She had always gotten in trouble for crying. 

Nicole quickly pulled Waverly back into her embrace, rubbing her back soothingly. She had never seen someone react the way Waverly did to something as simple as a hug. She was scared of even a little closeness. Nicole had that voice in the back of her head telling her to stop, that this girl had too many issues, that it was risky, but she didn’t care. All she cared about was making sure Waverly was okay.

Nicole noticed that Waverly was trying her hardest to cover up the fact that she was crying. “You can cry, you know. It’s okay.”

“He didn’t l-like it,” Waverly said between sobs. Nicole felt her heart drop at the younger girl’s words. Waverly was broken.

“Hey, shh, it’s okay, baby,” Nicole stiffened, realizing the term of endearment that had just come out of her mouth. She really hoped Waverly hadn’t noticed.

Waverly felt something in her body as the Nicole said ‘baby’. She had been called it many times before, mainly by drunk old men at the bar she worked at. She had always been disgusted by it, always related it to putting women down. But when Nicole said it, she didn’t want to be called anything else.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you,” Waverly said, her voice small. She was scared that Nicole would punish her. Everything she did got her in trouble.

Nicole smiled lightly, meeting Waverly’s eyes. “I deserved it,” she whispered, deepening the gaze she held with Waverly.

Waverly felt her heart rate pick up as Nicole stared at her. She knew that look of lust well, but never with the softness Nicole held in her eyes. 

“Can I kiss you?”

Waverly didn’t know why she asked, but it just felt right. She had wanted to kiss Nicole, but she was so scared. Kissing someone had always turned into something for Waverly. She hated the feeling of being with someone she didn’t like, and she had associated kissing with that. No one had ever really taken the time to make her feel good.

“Yes,” Nicole breathed, her voice shaky. Waverly expected the taller girl to say no, to push her away. 

Nicole gently cupped Waverly’s face, bringing their faces closer until their foreheads were touching. All she wanted to do was kiss Waverly, but she knew she had to take it slow. Waverly had asked her, but Nicole understood that this wasn’t a normal thing for Waverly. She still needed to be gentle.

Waverly could feel Nicole’s breath against her lips. She knew Nicole was waiting for her to close the space between them, but she was stuck in place. She was so used to the other person completely taking over and using her. 

Waverly just stayed quiet as she breathed in the scent surrounding her. 

Nicole placed one of her hands on Waverly’s hip, the other still cupping her cheek. Nicole gave Waverly a feather light kiss, barely brushing their lips together. Nicole didn’t want to push Waverly in any way, and wanted her to take control. 

Finally, something in Waverly clicked. She wanted Nicole, and Nicole had showed her that she was safe. She could trust Nicole and she wouldn’t hurt her.

Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck, bringing them impossibly closer. She brushed her nose against Nicole’s, quickly bringing their lips together once again. Kissing Nicole felt like a breath of fresh air for Waverly. She didn’t want anything out of it, she wasn’t harsh or aggressive, and she let Waverly initiate. For the first time, Waverly felt safe kissing someone.

Waverly had completely pressed Nicole against the wall behind her, placing her thigh between Nicole’s legs. Nicole could feel the dampness in her pants getting uncomfortable. She wanted Waverly, but she knew they couldn’t take it further than this.

“Waverly,” Nicole moaned, initially trying to get the other girl’s attention, but Waverly had found her pulse point. 

Waverly ignored the taller girl calling her name, bringing her hands to Nicole’s sides, kissing down her neck, reaching the collar of her shirt. 

“Waverly, we can’t… we shouldn’t,” Nicole tried again, her defenses falling quickly. She was worried for Waverly, but the smaller girl seemed fine. It seemed like she wanted this. 

“I want this,” Waverly licked along the edge of Nicole’s ear, slipping her hands under Nicole’s shirt. She liked the feeling of Nicole’s warm skin against her hands. Maybe she could do this. 

Nicole was basically falling into Waverly, letting her do whatever she wanted in that moment. However, she knew that she was the one who needs to end it or else it would turn into something else. 

“Waverly, I can’t,” she finally said, successfully pulling herself away from Waverly. She instantly missed the other girl’s warmth. 

Waverly felt everything drain out of her body when Nicole pushed her away. She knew Nicole was mad, that she was upset with Waverly. She had done something wrong and she deserved to be punished. 

“I’m sorry,” she apologized, the confidence that was just present completely gone.

“I don’t want to sleep with you right now, Waverly. That’s not what I need from you. I want to know you, the real you,” Nicole smiled, lifting Waverly’s chin so their eyes met. “I like you.”  
Waverly felt her lips lift up into a smile. No one had done that to her before, made her feel wanted. Maybe Nicole really did want her. 

“I like you, too,” Waverly giggled, her face turning red. Nicole had somehow brought out this side of herself that she didn’t even know existed. 

“We don’t have to   
together, but do you want to stay over?” Nicole chuckled, remembering why she had brought Waverly here in the first place. 

Waverly felt that unfamiliar warmth in her body again. She figured Nicole just made that warmth erupt in her body. She really did trust Nicole.

“Yeah,” Waverly responded timidly, playing with the hem of Nicole’s shirt that she was wearing. 

Nicole watched Waverly closely. Her mood had completely changed in the last hour or so. She was cold and numb when Nicole first brought her home, but now she was acting almost… shy. Nicole smiled gently, grateful that she had gotten Waverly to open up. 

“Can I see your bedroom?”

Nicole felt her cheeks get hot again. She knew Waverly hadn’t meant it that way, but she couldn’t help it. Waverly was good at making her blush.

“Yeah it’s just down the hall,” Nicole gestured, leading Waverly to her room. She was nervous to have someone in there, it had been a long time since she’d been intimate with someone.

“It’s nice,” Waverly smiled, looking around Nicole’s room. It seemed so her, if Waverly could even say that. She barely knew Nicole, but she already felt like they were so close.

Nicole laughed lightly. “Thank you.”

Waverly knew she had been a complete mess and even rude to Nicole, yet here she was, showing Waverly her room and being even sweeter than she was before.

“I’m sorry I was a mess earlier,” Waverly finally said, sitting on the bed as Nicole went into the bathroom to change.

“It’s okay, you’re going through a lot.”

It shouldn’t had such an impact on Waverly, but Nicole’s words hit a spot in her. She was right, Waverly was going through a lot, maybe even too much. Plus, she never talked to anyone about it, not since her sister left.

“Nicole?” Waverly called, taking a deep breath. She could feel her heart in her throat.

“Yeah?” Nicole answered, coming out of the bathroom. She was met with Waverly sitting on the side of her bed facing the bathroom door. She looked scared, like she was about to tell Nicole something big. 

“Waves, are you okay?” Waverly smiled at the nickname. Her heart was still beating out of her chest. She was never this nervous around people.

“Kiss me,” she breathed finally, looking up to meet Nicole’s worried eyes. She was so scared she would get hurt but she wanted Nicole to kiss her. For it to be real this time, not rushed.

Nicole felt a rush of warmth to her heart. Waverly didn’t ask her this time, she trusted Nicole enough to just want it. 

“What?” Nicole choked as she watched Waverly slowly stand up from where she was sitting. Waverly walked over to her, placing her hands on Nicole’s upper arms.

“Nicole,” Waverly stopped, going up on her toes until she was level with Nicole. “Kiss. Me.”

With that, Nicole gently brought their lips together. Waverly breathed out a sigh of relief, bringing her hands up to tangle in Nicole’s hair. This kiss felt different, it felt right. Waverly felt Nicole’s hands stay on her hips, like she was afraid to put them anywhere else.

“You can move your hands,” Waverly groaned as Nicole moved her kisses down to her neck. She didn’t feel uncomfortable. She wanted Nicole to touch her, but she knew Nicole was afraid that she would hurt her.

“Are you sure?” Nicole muttered into her neck, pausing so Waverly could answer. 

“Yes, Nicole, please,” Waverly sighed, pulling Nicole up so she could kiss her again. Nicole quickly reciprocated, finally moving her hands right below Waverly’s chest. Nicole swiped her tongue against Waverly’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Waverly parted her lips slightly, allowing Nicole to slip her tongue in her mouth.

Nicole gently walked Waverly back to the edge of the bed, letting Waverly fall back so they were both lying on the bed. Nicole brought their lips back together, shifting so one of her thighs was in between Waverly’s legs. She felt Waverly moan into her mouth when she moved, urging her to go on. Nicole disconnected their lips, bringing her mouth down to Waverly’s neck, lightly sucking on her pulse point.

“Nicole,” Waverly breathed, gripping Nicole’s hair as she ground her hips into Nicole’s thigh. Waverly hadn’t felt this way in a long time. No one had managed to make her feel this good. Everyone she had been this close with ended up hurting her and she had figured closeness just wasn’t for her. Yet her she was, underneath Nicole, completely enjoying it.

Nicole gave her something no one else had. Safety. She was good and kind and hadn’t hurt Waverly, and that was all she needed. She never wanted to be away from Nicole.

Nicole slowed down slightly, looking up at Waverly who was completely spaced out. 

“Waverly?” Nicole asked worriedly, pushing herself up to rest on her forearms above Waverly. She knew she shouldn't have taken it this far. 

Waverly met Nicole’s worried eyes. “I’m okay,” she assured, smiling up at Nicole. She didn’t want the taller girl to worry, but she was scared. But she was okay, and she was happy. 

“You sure?” Nicole asked, sitting up completely. Waverly nodded again, pushing herself up so she was sitting next to Nicole. She leaned back against the headboard, urging Nicole to do the same. 

“I like you, Nicole. I know I’ve got a lot stuff, you know…” Waverly cut herself off with intense hand gestures. 

“Baggage?” Nicole giggled at Waverly’s dramatic movements. 

“Yes! That, baggage,” Waverly smiled wide, meeting Nicole’s eyes. Nicole loved her smile.

“Everyone does, Waves. I don’t care. I really like you, too,” Nicole said, taking Waverly’s hand in her own, interlacing their fingers. 

“I know, but, I have a lot of issues, Nicole. Like, a lot more than everyone else. I mean, you saw me tonight, I was a complete mess and totally bipolar,” Waverly explained, her eyes locked on their intertwined hands. 

“Waverly,” Nicole lifted Waverly’s chin so their eyes met. “I don’t care,” she said, smiling. 

“You’re amazing,” Waverly groaned, laying her head on Nicole’s shoulder. The moment they had before was over, but this one was just as special for Waverly. This innocent closeness that she had never had before, it meant the world to her. 

Nicole tucked a loose strand of Waverly’s hair behind her ear. Waverly was gorgeous, and her personality matched. Nicole had never met someone like Waverly before, but she was glad she did. 

“Thank you, Nicole,” Waverly said almost inaudibly. 

“For what?” Nicole asked quietly, tracing the outline of Waverly’s jaw. 

Waverly smiled gently to herself. She could feel herself tearing up, but this time it was good. This time she wasn’t scared.

“For caring.”


End file.
